New Kids On The Block
by soycesauce
Summary: Fred Weasley is in love with Harry Potter, but are the fealings mutual?When a new kid comes into the picture feelings run a muck. Will Harry and Fred live happily ever after? . . . R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic . . . be easy on my fragile little mind please? But I want constructive criticism as I am very into writing (even though I may not be the best at it) I hope you like my story! YAY**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are owned by me (I wish they were) they are all owned my J.K. Rowling applauds**

Childish Antics 

Saturday was a great day for a swim. This is what Fred thought as he pulled on his trunks and hopped into the chilled lake. As he glided over the smooth surface of the water he felt more relaxed. He still had no idea of the pair of emerald green eyes staring at him from the distance.

Those green eyes that Fred had tried to gain the attention of since that fateful day when they met for the first time. Fred couldn't keep his eyes off the young boy, growing weak in the knees from his sheer beauty.

As Fred swam he found himself back on that day remembering the beauty of the young boy, his scent, his _voice._ Fred found himself getting steadily harder, but he quickly blocked the thoughts from his mind and continued with his swimming. It was good to finally get away from all the crap that life possessed. He didn't want to think about the boy anymore. He didn't want to think about the way his wish would never be. He was being there, in that moment, not thinking. He just wanted to escape . . .

**Earlier That Day . . .**

"Mum," called Fred. "Where are my new trainers?"

"I don't know dear, ask your brothers," she replied.

Fred sighed. He didn't want to be bothered with his brothers' antics. He had had a bad morning and was feeling irritated. He gave the room one last look over before he finally decided to go downstairs and consult his brothers. Knowing them, he figured they were probably playing a trick on him.

He walked down the creaky steps to his kitchen where he saw his brothers sitting at the table eating breakfast with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. George and Ron were talking to Harry about something, but when Fred stepped into their view they fell silent. Fred knew that they were talking about him because a wide smile spread across George's face as he said, "Good morning dear brother, I trust you slept well?"

Ron and Harry went into a fit of giggles and I replied smoothly, "Why yes my dear twin I did. I am a bit sad though because I seem to have misplaced my new trainers."

This sent Ron and Harry into a full out laugh. It seems they just couldn't control it.

"How unfortunate for you. I wish I could help you place them," stated George with a cool smile playing at his lips.

"Alright, give it up George. I know you've taken them. Harry and Ron are giggling like two school girls after the hottest guy in school has just acknowledged their presence."

"That's not true Fred!" This came from Harry. "You know that you've always acknowledged us," he said with an enticing wink.

As he did this Fred's heart skipped a beat. He suddenly became less annoyed about the fact that his new kicks were missing. "Well," he said, "I still want my shoes back so fess up George, where are they?"

George slowly confessed that he had hidden them in the garden out back.

When Fred went to go check for his shoes all three boys got up and followed him. As he stepped outside the cool air gave him a nice tingling feeling. He walked towards the large shrubbery and began to search for his shoes. He soon realized that the shoes were MIA. Slowly he turned around to glare at George who cowered behind Ron.

They all began to search the backyard. After ten minutes of looking they finally found the shoes under a tall tree near the edge of the yard. They were all muddy tattered because it seems that Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, had taken them and chewed them up. Fred felt very perturbed that his only new pair of shoes was now, not so new. He walked towards the lake and jumped in, wishing to forget.

Harry looked at George and Ron and said, "I'll go after him."

He walked slowly in the direction of the lake. As he got there and saw Fred stripping down to his swimming trunks he couldn't help but become breathless. _Get a grip Harry,_ he thought to himself. _It's not like you've never seen Fred in his swimming trunks before._

After watching Fred for a short time he began to walk over to him. He walked over to the edge of the lake and started talking.

"Listen Fred, I'm really sorry that your shoes got ruined and I know you're mad, but we didn't mean for them to get like that. We only wanted to hide them from you just . . ." He paused as Fred slowly began hoisting himself out of the water. He was a vision to Harry; all wet and sexy.

Harry started to stutter, but quickly regained his composure. He started to talk once more, but Fred cut him off.

"It's okay Harry," he said. "I know you didn't mean for it to happen. It's just that," Fred sighed. "I'm a sucker for new shoes." He smiled trying not to laugh at his stupid comment.

"Gee wiz Fred, I didn't know you were so . . . GAY!" Harry laughed as he said this and Fred had a slight smile on his face.

"Okay well, since you're fine, let's head back," Harry said while starting to walk away.

Fred followed him back to the burrow, half thinking how good Harry would look all wet and naked in the lake with himself. However he quickly brushed away that thought as he was growing redder and harder just by the sheer image.

The walk back to the burrow was silent, sparking tension between them. Fred got tired of the silence so he decided to engage Harry in conversation. "So Harry," he started, "are there any new love interests in your life? Any pretty lady friends?" Fred winked and flashed a smile Harry's way.

"Well," answered Harry, "I might have a new love interest. But I'm afraid that it's just too soon to tell." He smiled inwardly, as he looked anywhere but at Fred.

"Well my boy. Go on, do tell." Fred began to feel an interest in this, as he had not known that Harry "liked" anyone.

Harry began to turn red. He thought about telling Fred that he was falling for him, but then sanity took hold. He couldn't tell Fred. It would just be too odd. _No, _he thought. _Now is not the time to be telling your best mates brother that you're getting the hotts for him. _ No, he would just keep it inside and not take any chances. "Well its kind of personal and private," he said. "But one day you will know."

Fred raised an eyebrow and said, "Alright mate. I understand."

By then they had reached the burrow and they were just walking in the door when they heard, "Mum! No! Calm down! Ahhh! Ouch!" It sounded like George. Fred and Harry knew what was going on. They figured that Mrs. Weasley was probably trying to murder George. But the question was, _Why?_

Fred decided to find out. He walked into the kitchen as one of his newly ruined shoes flew at his head and a scared George ducked behind him. "Mum's gone mental she has," he said.

"George this was the last straw! You have ruined your brother's new shoes that your father paid for with the money that he works hard to receive everyday!" After this, the other shoe came flying at them and hit George in the leg.

"Ouch mum!"

Fred ran to his brother and helped him sit down. "Oh really George, the shoe barely hit your leg." Then he turned to his mother. "Mum, they were only shoes. I don't really care, but I did think that it was pretty hilarious that he got hit with a shoe." He chuckled and went over to his mother. He took hold of her arm and led her to her room. "Here, lay down and rest a little. Don't worry about a stupid pair of shoes. I don't mind, really." Fred hugged his mother and walked out of the room.

As Fred walked into the kitchen he laughed at George who was fussing over his leg with a pout set on his face. "Oh get over yourself dear brother. You've been hit harder with bludgers and still had the strength to get up and do a strip tease for the whole of Gryffindor during the celebration party."

George smiled remembering this. He had almost forgotten that night, but now it was fresh in her mind. "I remember that. I was pissed drunk. I couldn't see straight."

Fred laughed. He liked it when he and George did fun, crazy things together. "Okay, well it was nice to relive the past, but now it's time for some quiditch." He walked out the door, broom in hand.

**That's it! Chapter one, down the hatch. I hope you liked it! I'm so happy! Please R&R for any comments . . . I could always use some pointers (hint hint) Thanks a whole bunch buddy!**

**exxohexxoh**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh oh oh I am a happy camper. I got 2, count 'em, 2 reviews for my first chapter…probably not all that great but it means the world to me :-D thanks to the 2 of you who reviewed. I'm glad you like it. 

**GoddessGaia07: thanks for the review and I is glad u like it**

**ME: yay for liking my story!**

Truth Or Dare "C'mon Harry! We'll miss the train!" Ron yelled this while running through wall on to Platform 9 3/4. Harry was still trying to balance the 

things on his cart while trying to calm Hedwig and run through the wall. Today just wasn't starting off the way he wanted. He was just so frustrated. He had woken up late to a hectic red head screaming for him to get ready. It seems that Ron's alarm clock was on the fritz. After finally getting everyone to the station he was a little perturbed because he had had nothing to eat and was _starving_. He didn't mind too much though because he knew that he could just get something off of the trolley. He was just a mess this morning. But under a watchful eye he looked just ravishing.

Harry was a little irritated by Ron from this morning so he thought he needed some space. He wouldn't mind sitting with him, but with his newfound love for a certain bushy haired girl he just wouldn't be able to bare it. Harry was happy for them, he really was. He just wasn't up to sitting with the two while they were all up on each other.

He walked up and down the train looking for an empty car. Towards the back he found one. There was no one in there and he knew he could be alone. He didn't really want to be alone, just not with Ron and Hermione.

He put his stuff above the seat and sat down. As he slowly closed his eyes he heard the door sliding open. He looked over to the door and smiled as Fred stepped in. "Can I share a car with you Harry? There's no where else and George is getting a bit cozy with Angelina."

"Sure," said Harry. He didn't mind. He liked Fred. He just didn't know how much.

They sat in silence for a little while, the tension looming overhead. Fred looked at Harry and found himself staring at the young boy; admiring his beauty. He began to blush and turned away. Harry noticed this and chuckled slightly.

"Hey, Fred, why don't we play a game to pass the time?" Harry felt a little unsure of himself as he asked the question.

"What'd you have in mind," asked Fred with a curious grin.

"Well I was thinking about a nice little game of truth or dare?"

"Alright Harry. You're on." Fred sat up in his seat feeling half nervous and half excited. He knew tat anything could happen. It all depended on how daring they both were.

"Okay Fred, truth or dare?"

Fred rubbed his chin thinking of what could come of either choice. He was eager to know what Harry might make him do if he chose dare. So he did. "Well I'm feeling a bit daring today so I choose dare."

Harry smiled. "Okay, I dare you to go into Draco Malfoy's car and come on to him. Seduce him, if you will. All rules apply."

Not quite what Fred had been hoping for, but challenging no less. "Fine, lets go."

They both stood up and entered the hallway. With each step Fred grew more nervous. By the time he got to Draco's car they were both bouncing with anticipation.

As Fred stepped into the car to see Draco sitting alone staring out a window he grew confident.

"What do you want _Weasel?_" Sarcasm dripped in his voice.

Harry stayed in the hallway watching him through the door, unnoticed. He didn't want to make anything weird, even though just this simple act would be pretty weird already.

Fred shut the door and walked over to Draco with a look of desire in his eyes. He wanted to scare him a little. Besides, Draco was always one of the good-looking ones to Fred.

Fred always knew he was gay. Ever since the young Harry Potter started to turn him on.

He walked over to Draco and sat down beside him. "Just to talk. I really don't understand why we can't just be friends. After all, there are rumors that you're switching over to our side. Why don't we celebrate by becoming friends and show everyone that you really are good?" With that Fred put his hand on top of Draco's and watched his face go from twisted to shock.

He looked at Fred with a scared but curious look. Then he pulled his hand away. "I don't think so Weasley."

"But Draco," Fred scooted closer and turned towards him. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "We could be friends." Fred tightened his grip. "Best friends."

Draco was speechless. He didn't know what to think or do. _Is this really happening?_

Harry was watching the whole thing from outside. _Wow. He's good at this sort of thing. I wonder if he's done this sort of thing before?_ He watched Fred slowly get closer to Draco. He was beginning to think that maybe Fred was gay. Of coarse this meant good news for Harry.

Harry didn't actually know if he was gay or not, but Fred was sure starting to turn him more one-way than the other.

Fred leaned in a bit closer to Draco. "You know, you're kind of cute when you're all wary like this. I like it." Then he moved in for the kill.

Draco was so surprised when Fred kissed him. At first he didn't do anything, but then he slowly started to kiss him back. He started to shift and lean in closer to Fred, putting one hand on Fred's thigh and the other on his cheek.

Fred was surprised by Draco's reaction and by how good of a kisser he was. He didn't know if going this far was part of the dare. But Harry did say ALL rules apply. He didn't know whether to continue or just end it and leave. He thought about what Harry would think or say since he was watching this whole ordeal. But then Draco moved the hand on his thigh a little higher and began messaging his manhood through his pants.

Fred forgot all about the dare and poor Harry.

YAY! Chapter two finito! I didn't like it all that much…it's a little choppy, but I'm content with it. Hope you liked!

**exxohexxoh**


End file.
